skymningsfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Jennie Thunsbrunn
Försvunnen sedan över ett halvår tillbaka. Information: Namn': Jennie Granqvist ''Ålder: 27 år'' ''Utbildning: Gymnasial utbildning, Samhällskunskap mot natur'' Strökurser på universitetsnivå bland annat beteendevetenskap och psykologi. Polishögskolan i Stockholm, klar 2013 Yrke: '''Polisassistent, piketens B-turlag (Tjänstledig) Provanställd av C.H.I, Nimrod Security & Acquisitions ''Utseende: Längd: 172 Vikt: 68 kg Ögon: Blå ögon som tycks storma, numera en kvicksilverfärgad ring tunt den blå irisen som får dem att leva mer än någonsin. Var det kommit ifrån? Bra fråga! Hår: (Ljust blond) Silverblont hår likt medlemmarna i familjen Krona. Hår som räcker henne ned till skuldrorna och oftast uppsatt i en hög hästsvans. Piercing: ''' Tatuering i svanken ''Bakgrund:'' ''Familj: ' '' 'Mamma:' Thérese Thunsbrunn'' Pappa:' Geir Thunsbrunn '''''Bror av val: Zackarias Bardh Dotter: Saga Lyssandra Granqvist 5 år gammal Född och uppvuxen i Älmsta, en liten by norr om Griphamn som ligger längs med kusten. Familjen driver ett litet jordbruk samt en liten ridskola i privat regi. Jennie tävlade fram tills det att hon fyllde 19 år i dressyr och lyckades ta sig rätt högt upp men då studierna tog allt mer av hennes tid och hon började förstå vilken bana hon skulle gå lät hon tävlandet läggas på hyllan. Hon har dock sin häst kvar hemma på gården även om hon inte hinner rida så mycket längre försöker hon ändå ta sig hem någon gång i veckan för att finna ro på hästryggen. Sedan hon slutade rida har hon istället ägnat tid i gymmet och i löparspåret vilket har resulterat i att hon numera är relativt vältränad även om hon inte har några bulliga muskler att tala om. En god fysik är dock vad polisyrket kräver har hon insett och hon tar sin träning på allvar. Något förhållande har hon inte så tid finns. Efter att hon gått ut polishögskolan i Stockholm med fina betyg sökte hon sig tillbaka hem till födelsetrakten och hade tur att få arbete på en av de mindre stationerna i distriktet. Nyligen tackade hon ja till att bli förflyttad in till Griphamn och har inte helt kommit in i sin nya tjänst eller lärt känna sina nya kollegor ännu. Ett löfte om att få komma in på Krim lockade men än så länge har hon endast setts patrullera stadens gator och hamnen. Övrigt: Hon är oerhört rädd för trånga utrymmen vilket har varit något hon fått kämpa mycket med under sin tid på polishögskolan. Det har blivit bättre men är fortfarande ett stort problem. Går fortfarande i terapi för det. Tar alltid trappor istället för hissen. En duktig skytt, stadig på handen och har förmågan att hålla sig kall i skarpt läge. Iallafall inom träningsområdet. Hon har sedan hon var 12 år haft ett genuint intresse för skjutvapen och eftersom hennes dröm redan då var att bli polis så var det något föräldrarna uppmuntrade. Hon har sedan hon var 15 år tränat skytte med sina föräldrars tillstånd. '' ''Hon trivs mycket bra med sitt yrke. Att få träffa människor är en stor del, hon är social och försöker att alltid se dem hon möter, kanske lyckas hon inte alltid men hon försöker att bemöta folk med ett vänligt lugn. Hon är övertygad om att det är ett mycket bättre sätt än att, som en del kollegor, möta folk med surmulen tystnad. Handplockad till Griphamns B-turlag inom Piketen. 'Varulvs Livet:' thumb|left|166px Princess of Silver Fang The Litany * Garou Shall Not Mate With Garou * Combat the Wyrm Wherever it Dwells and Whenever it Breeds * Respect the Territory of Another * Accept an Honorable Surrender * Submission to Those of Higher Station * Respect Those of Lower Station, for all are of Gaia. * The First Share of the Kill for Greatest in Station * Ye Shall Not Eat the Flesh of Humans * The Veil Shall Not Be Lifted * Do Not Suffer Thy People to Tend Thy Sickness * The Leader May Be Challenged At Any Time During Peace * The Leader May Not Be Challenged During Wartime * Ye Shall Take No Action That Causes a Caern to Be Violated Vänner/kontakter: Erik Thunsbrunn - Svek.. vad är det som händer? Jag kan aldrig förlåta dig för vad du gjorde. Theo Forge - Kollega Zackarias Bardh - My knight in shining armour! Tack för att du finns älskade bror. Daniel Friman - Kollega - En början på vänskap! Vilken historia! Stark! Jag tror på dig! William Krona - Du gav mig inget val och jag hoppas du ser vad jag offrar för den man jag älskar. Respekt men du är inte min ledare. Marco Patriksson - Gör de godaste pannkakorna i stan. Mentor, tillit. Said Arcangeli - Jag misstog mig, du och jag kommer aldrig att bli vänner. Miio - Vänthumb|362pxthumb|left Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Poliser Kategori:Varulvar